funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tor Challenge
Tor Challenge is a platform game released on 16 July 2008. Description Trainee monks, Henhui, Ziren and Damen, must climb and battle their way up six towers. Each tower houses five mystical seals, which the monks must attain to achieve enlightenment. They must use all of their agility and unique fighting styles to vanquish the mythical creatures and master monks that the towers contain. Characters Before beginning a game, the player selects one of the three trainee monks to control. Each character progresses through the game separately: Henhui may have collected 13 seals and reached Tower Four, but Ziren could simultaneously have collected 25 seals and reached Tower 6. *Henhui is about average in terms of speed and power. His attack can strike downwards, so this can be a great help on stairs. Unfortunately, his air attack is quite mediocre, and he must stay on the ground to be effective. He can take on very large groups of enemies as long as the attacks approach him from one side. He will have trouble blocking enemies falling on him and boulders from red and blue thudders. However, he is quite adept at holding off large numbers of rocketeers and incoming spitter missiles. *Ziren is the quickest of the three, but her attacks are the weakest. This makes her weak against thudders. Her spinning strike will strike anything behind her as well as in front, and can even hit through walls. While attacking in the air, her attack rate is considerably higher. She can jump into very large groups of enemies and take minimal damage. Also, her increased power mode is arguably the strongest, because she gains Damen's damage yet retains her high attack rate. *Damen is the slowest trainee, making him weak against rocketeers, but also the most powerful. He can block damage from enemies and spitter missiles by holding down the down arrow key. However, he cannot strike anything below him on the stairs, and his blocking ability cannot block damage from the highest level spitter's missiles or from master monks. It is worth noting that his jump is executed in two parts, which holds potential for a few useful maneuvers. Note: Only Damen and Henhui can use charge attacks. Gameplay Objects Seal Seals are found within the towers, 5 per tower. 3 of them have to be collected to open the exit, and the other 2 are optional. Seals also act as save points and health restorers. Every 5 seals collected, the monk's maximum health will increase by 1 point. Coin Coins give the monk points. Bronze coins are very common, and can be found all over the place or after killing a basic enemy. Silver coins are less common in the earlier towers, and will be dropped by a more difficult enemy. Gold coins are quite rare, and will usually be dropped by the toughest enemies. Jade coins are extremely rare; only three exist in the entire game, and they are usually hidden away, guarded by the toughest sorts of enemies. Bonus Crystals When a large bonus crystal is touched, 10 small bonus crystals will form a path, usually into a hole, thus causing the monk to backtrack. If all 10 crystals are collected before 10 seconds after the large bonus crystal the monk will gain an extra life, and an improved score multiplier. If not, the large bonus crystal will reappear and the small ones will disappear. Help Post When touched, a tip box will appear on-screen with advice. They can be disabled at any time from the main or pause menus. Health Potion Replenishes 1 health point to the monk. Cannot be collected if the monk is at full health. 1-Up Gives the monk 1 extra life. They re-appear every time the monk dies. Tips and Tricks A special technique, sometimes called the "boost jump", can be performed by jumping and immediately holding the attack key down. This technique gives approximately a metre to your jump, and it is the only way to reach some hidden 1-Ups and jade coins. It can also be used as a shortcut on nearly every Tower. By running before a boost jump, a technique called the "long jump" can be performed. This jump is just as high as the boost jump, but because of the running beforehand, the jump can go a great distance forwards. Enemies Achievements de:Der Tur __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Action Games Category:All Games